How Kurt Proposed to Blaine
by ellociraptor
Summary: Kurt Hummel liked to think he was good at being subtle. Sure, he had a sort of bright personality that kind of shoved itself in your face, but he knew how to be subtle when the occasion called for it.


A/N: I was thinking today, "Why is it that in every proposal fic i read, Blaine is the one who proposes to Kurt?" so then i started geeking out over character dynamics in my head, and then this popped in and i HAD to write it. i also wrote this in about 45 minutes, which is the fastest i've ever written anything in my life, and it's unedited (which i'm going to hate later) so sorry if the writing sucks (which i'm sure it does but i'm scared to read it). enjoy!

Glee doesn't belong to me, i just like to play with the characters.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel liked to think he was good at being subtle. Sure, he had a sort of bright personality that kind of shoved itself in your face, but he knew how to be subtle when the occasion called for it.<p>

So when he started dropping little hints around their apartment a week after Finn's wedding, Kurt figured Blaine would never think that the jewelry catalogue sitting on the kitchen counter, open to the wedding band pages, was intentional. Nor would he think that the number of mentions of "Oh Finn's wedding was beautiful, but if it were MY wedding,…" were out of the ordinary. Besides, Blaine had proven himself to be the most oblivious man alive when it came to romantic advances- the "Why-haven't-you-asked-me-to-move-in-with-you-yet-I've-been-hinting-for-months" blowout had displayed that yet again. Why should this be any different?

What Kurt didn't realize was that even Blaine had learned a few things about him over the course of eight years, and Kurt wasn't nearly as sneaky as he thought he was.

* * *

><p>Kurt had had one of those days, the kind where he'd later rant and rave to Blaine over a glass of red wine. He was on his way home from work when he saw a bride and groom climbing into their car, the wedding party waving goodbye from the steps of a church.<p>

It had been two months after Finn's wedding- "Summer weddings are nice, but I think I'd like to get married in December. The color schemes for winter weddings are so much classier and go well with my skin tone."- and still Blaine had not popped the question. Kurt was starting to go insane. Did Blaine not want to marry him? Or was he just that oblivious?

By the time Blaine arrived back at their apartment an hour later, Kurt was pacing around the living room. A glass of red wine was mostly empty on the coffee table- he'd decided not to wait to crack open a bottle- and Kurt was walking circles around it, running his fingers through his hair every few seconds.

"Uh, Kurt? What's-"

"Why haven't you proposed yet?" Kurt said as he whirled around to face Blaine. "Is it because you're just completely oblivious? Or is it because you don't want to marry me? Are you cheating on me, is that why? You don't want to marry me because you're about to leave me for your mistress? Is it Jeremy from the office? I knew he was gay, I told you so, he was totally flirting with you at the Christmas party last year-"

"KURT." Blaine had crossed the room and grabbed Kurt's shoulders, stilling him from where he was working himself up. "Shut up for a minute, will you?"

Kurt's mouth slammed shut, though questions danced in his eyes. Blaine laughed at his expression, which caused Kurt to frown.

"Will you stop laughing at me? This is a serious question!"

"I know that," Blaine smiled. He reached into his pocket, and Kurt's eyes widened as he saw that little blue box. "That's why I have this."

Kurt's mouth opened and closed, but no words came out.

"So what do you say, Kurt? Marry me?" Blaine said as he popped it open to reveal a small platinum band with three understated- but sparkly as all hell- diamonds were inlaid.

"That's… that's…"

"The one you picked out? Yeah, I know. That's why I bought it."

"I… You…" Kurt stunned. "How long have you had that?" he demanded.

"Three months."

"Three months? And you waited until just now to ask me?"

"Well at first I was nervous because I wasn't sure you'd say yes. Then you started dropping your hints, and well, it was kind of more fun this way."

"Oh my god, Blaine."

"So?"

"So what? You let me think you're cheating on me with Jeremy from the office-"

"He has a wife, Kurt."

"So? That is no indication of sexuality! He could be in the closet! And I swear I saw him checking out your ass-"

"Kurt."

"Sorry. You let me think you're cheating on me and that you don't want to marry me and I think you're going to break up with me when all along you've been walking around with this ring in your pocket? I hate you so much." Kurt had returned to pacing around the coffee table.

"Oh, but I love you," Blaine smirked, "And I know you love me too."

"That's besides the point, Blaine!"

"But you still didn't answer my question."

Kurt glanced back at his boyfriend distractedly. "What question?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, that one."

"Well, obviously."

"Then get over here, you idiot." Blaine grinned.

Kurt flew across the room to capture his boyfriend's- _fiancé's_ lips in a passionate kiss. Blaine pulled back slip the ring onto Kurt's left hand before pulling him back into a kiss. Kurt was the first to pull away this time, and promptly smacked Blaine on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You waited this long to ask when I could have been planning the wedding this whole time! You knew I wanted to get married in December and that's only a few months from now!"


End file.
